


Can You Feel Love?

by NobleRaeven



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleRaeven/pseuds/NobleRaeven
Summary: Years have passed since Salem was ended, and everyone lived happily after.But war is a a harsh mistress, and takes what it wants.Follow small drabbles about a disabled Ruby and those around her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, nice to see you all. This is my first ever published fic so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S. Tags will be updated as I go, but I am new to this so bear with me.

It was dark all around when Weiss opened her eyes. She took a deep breath and heard the sound of a door closing in the distance. Weiss smiled to herself thinking about how far Ruby has gotten since the end of the war against Salem.

All four of Team RWBY left the war with scars, some worse than others. Yang has her PTSD, Blake lost her family, Weiss lost her status, but Ruby, she lost the most.

After the fight against Salem no one could find the young team leader. They searched high and low but found nothing. Until they saw the trail of blood crawling away from Salem's corpse. After washing her off and giving her much needed treatment they assessed the full extent of the damage.

Her lower spine was shattered, crippling her for life. The right half of her body was burnt beyond recognition, burning away her right eye and leaving her right side less than useless and unable to feel; and her lungs were filled to the brim with thick black smoke, destroying her voice, causing her to be all but mute.

It was a hard thing for Ruby to take, knowing that she couldn't be a huntress who went on missions anymore. While all four had been given the chance to be recognized as full time huntresses, only Yang and Blake took the offer. Ruby was unable to due to her injuries and Weiss stayed behind to take care of her.

Ruby had tried to get herself prosthetics like Ironwood, but her attempt was in vain, she was unable to get them. When she begged to have an answer why, they told her that the amount they would have to replace would kill her without question. 

Weiss remembered that time. If Ruby wasn't depressed, she was angry. If she wasn't angry she was wallowing in despair. It was only after Ruby tried to kill herself that they realized how bad it was. 

Shaking her head of the horrible memories, Weiss thought of the good old days, when they would laugh at Ruby's childish antics or cringe at one of Yang's many horrible puns. Her smile grew and she let it until she heard a dull thud from the other room. Weiss waited, knowing what had happened, until she heard a raspy voice call out her name. She stood up and walked into the hall and looked to her left to see the door to the bathroom open just a crack.

Weiss walked up to the door and pushed it open to reveal Ruby sprawled out on the floor, her good arm gripping the toilet and her panties just above her knees.

Ruby opened her mouth to speak but Weiss was already on her way over. Weiss grabbed Ruby underneath her arms and hoisted her onto the toilet.

"Need anything else?" Weiss asked as she pushed Ruby's wheelchair closer to the injured girl.

Ruby blushed as she pointed to the empty toilet paper roll. "...Out..." she said, her voice scratchy and strained.

Weiss rolled her eyes "Dolt." a small grin graced her as she thought about how Ruby must have tried to get the toilet paper by herself and failed. The ivory woman reached underneath the sink and rummaged around until she grabbed a new roll of toilet paper.

She handed it over while she asked "Need me to help you with..." but was cut short by the furious shaking of Ruby's head. Weiss chuckled lightly causing Ruby to scowl, it was more of a pout, but Ruby always insisted she was scowling when she made that face. 

Weiss shrugged her shoulders. "I'll be just outside if you need anything." she saw the less scarred half of Ruby's face grow red as the ivory woman walked into the hall and closed the door. 

After a few moments she heard the soft grunt of Ruby attempting to slide back onto her wheelchair. Doing so with one arm was difficult but Weiss knew how much Ruby hated being pampered, even if the younger Rose understood why they did it.

After some time she heard a panting Ruby breathlessly call her name once again. Weiss opened the door to see Ruby kneeling on the floor with her good arm gripping an arm of the wheel chair. "Dolt." Weiss repeated as she helped Ruby pull herself onto the wheelchair. When Ruby was sitting Weiss went around to push but stopped when Ruby grunted angrily. 

"I haven't heard that one in a while." Weiss thought to herself, thinking about how Ruby would grunt like that whenever she didn't want anyone's help. "I guess she's learned that she can't do much by herself anymore."

Weiss slowly walked behind Ruby and thought to herself as the redhead slowly pushed her way back to their bed . "I can't believe that she's been like this for two years. Sometimes it feels like this is all its ever been." 

Weiss remembered all the nights before the fight against Salem. The little touches, the lingering glances, and the... passionate nights. Now, there was pushing her around, making her food, and helping her go to the bathroom.

She missed it, she wanted to grab Ruby's hand, but it's nearly impossible to steer with one hand. How Ruby managed to do it was a mystery to everyone but the girl herself. She missed the times when they would get lost in each other's eyes no matter the place. Whether it was during a date or simply a lingering glance, but now all Weiss felt was shame that she couldn't save Ruby from what happened. 

She missed looking up at the redhead. Being teased that even with her heels she couldn't reach Ruby's lips without a stool or Ruby bending over. But most of all, she missed the nights where they would become one. Their bodies intertwined and filled with pleasure, sweat, and love. She was tired of waiting for the middle of the night so she could sneak off and masturbate. She hated it! She wanted to touch Ruby, she wanted Ruby to touch her, but she knew Ruby couldn't feel anything. She felt tears prickle the corners of her eyes but quickly hid it away, cause even with one eye her lover was as perceptive as ever. 

She hid her sniff under a deep breath as they entered their room. It wasn't huge, but it was big enough to fit Ruby's wheelchair in it easily with room to spare. They each had their own nightstand and dresser. There was a window on Ruby's side of the room across from the door with a small locked chest underneath it that was gathering dust. Then across from their bed there was Crescent Rose and Myrtenaster crossed and hanging on the wall, a constant reminder of days long past. 

She helped Ruby into bed and walked to her own side before she lay down and faced away from Ruby. She wouldn't let Ruby see her cry. She knew it was futile, but she still didn't want Ruby to feel like she was a burden to her. 

She began to curl into herself when she felt a hand wrap itself around her waist. She flinched at the contact and felt it start to pull itself back. Startled that it was leaving she grabbed it in a panic and held it tight within her own hand. 

"...So...rry..." Weiss heard, a breath placed between the two syllables. Weiss shook her head. 

"No, it just startled me." she said with a quiver in her lip. She wanted more, she wanted Ruby to touch her, to ravage her like when they were young, but she knew it wouldn't happen. "Please," she clutched the hand tight and curled around it "don't let go." She pleaded feeling her whole body shake with sorrow and ache with want all at once as she snuggled closer to the last bit of physical intimacy she could have. 

"I won't..." The redhead wheezed out. "Good... night...Weiss..." there was a large breath "I love... you..." she said before coughing. 

Weiss intertwined her fingers with Ruby's and whispered back. "I love you to." 

Weiss squeezed her lovers hand before she fully enveloped herself in Ruby's touch and fell asleep, content with the feeling of Ruby pressed into her.


	2. Can You Feel Love (Ruby)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, sorry about the wait but I couldn't help it. I had multiple chapters at the ready but thanks to some comments I decided to write a brand new one. 
> 
> I just want to thank tou all for the inspiration and I hope you enjoy.

Ruby's eye was heavy when she woke up. She peeked at the time and ignored the tight feeling in her gut by shutting her eyes. She lay there for a few moments, trying to fall back asleep before she couldn't take it anymore, she really had to pee.

Somehow she stealthily managed to climb her way onto her chair and gently roll herself out the door without waking her sleeping ice queen.

Rolling past Ruby couldn't help but glance at Weiss, hair splayed out and her mouth opened slightly, just enough to let air through.

Ruby chuckled at how defensless the former huntress seemed to be while in their own room before peeking at the weapons hanging on the wall.

Thinking back Ruby remembered the days when she and Weiss would work tirelessly and often selflessly to help those who needed it. How they gave up all their time and energy to become stronger and work better together as a team, partners, and lovers.

As the memories continued to fly by she remembered the first time they kissed, their first I love you's, and the wedding.

But then, she also remembered what happened after, the heat from the building around her which continued to crumble as Ruby managed to take down the unkillable, the one without an end.

She remembered the icy burn of her flames, the slow agonizing stab of her blades inside her body and head, and the horrible, horrible things that Sa...that 𝗦𝗛𝗘 did to her.

Taking a deep breath she thought about how things were now. While she was happy, she also felt lonely. Sure she had Weiss by her side, but they hadnt been together physically since she was found underneath the wreckage.

Ruby craved her touch, she needed it, and she wanted to tell Weiss but her own head was in the way.

She had heard Weiss one night after she woke up, felt the creaking of Weiss climbing into bed, and immediately noticed the strong stench of sex.

She almost spoke up the next time it happened but couldn't, she was scared that if she said anything she would lose her, that she would lose the love of her life. She wanted to let everything out like a flood but...

At that thought Ruby's mind snapped to a halt as she wheeled herself to the bathroom to do what she had gotten up to do. 

Groaning, she reached to grab the toilet paper once she had finished and felt nothing but an empty roll. Cursing herself, knowing Weiss would never forget to refill it, she took a deep breath and reached out towards the underside of the sink and glared as it was just out of reach. 

With a soft grunt she leaned towards it, not noticing until it was too late that she was slipping. With a quiet shriek and a dull thud she hit the ground, nearly bashing her head on the floor.

Pushing herself up she tried again to grab the sink but to no avail. Stretching as far as she could she tried one more time, but she still couldn't reach it.

Clicking her tongue she considered calling Weiss, then the weight of her limitations hit her. She was useless, with only an arm and eye, and a voice if you squint, she could feel the powerlessness of her body.

Biting her lip knowing how the situation would end, she swallowed her pride and gently called out Weiss' name. After nothing, she called out again, feeling her voice grate against her throat like it was made of sandpaper. 

She opened her mouth a third time, but shut it when she heard the soft footsteps of her wife walking towards her.

The door opened and before Ruby could explain anything, she was hoisted up onto the toilet seat.

Inquiring what was wrong, the younger of the two responded by pointing to the toilet paper. Shaking her head and calling Ruby by her most common nickname, she grabbed the roll of toilet paper and handed it over and quietly offered to help.

The redhead immediately denied the assistance and Weiss escorted herself out while Ruby finished up. After washing her hands with the nearby wipes she grabbed the arm of her chair and proceeded to hit the ground once again, silently shouting words that she couldn't say aloud.

Yelling internally at the stupid brakes for not being on she tried once again to the same result, the chair sliding away and her sliding down to the floor. 

It was all 𝗛𝗘𝗥 fault she was like this, it was her...her and her pale skin and black eyes. Her veiny skin and her...her... 

Taking deep breaths to calm herself, she gave up and gently called Weiss' name again. Within seconds she was back in her wheelchair about to be pushed.

Before Weiss made it around though, she let out an angry grunt. She wasn't totally useless her wheelchair was modified to be functional with only one hand.

Scooting herself forward the younger Rose led the older back to their room, and didn't miss the small sniff coming from Weiss that she had tried to hide with a deep breath. 

Knowing it had something to do with her, Ruby despondently wheeled herself around to her side and climbed her way onto the bed using the hook on the ceiling placed there just for her by Yang.

As she felt Weiss crawl in, a small chill ran up her spine. Slowly she slid closer and felt her jump when she wrapped her arm around the older Rose.

Pulling back with an apology, she was gripped tightly by a shaking hand. Not knowing what was wrong, or if she was just cold, Ruby slid right up against her wife and held her tightly just like Yang did when they were children.

Saying their I love you's as always, Ruby relaxed into slumber as Weiss did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. It makes me really happy to see that people actually enjoy what I write. So thank you all.
> 
> From now on I plan on uploading on the weekends, it makes it easier to keep track of it and gives me time to work on it as my weekends are pretty busy. 
> 
> Well, once again thank you, and I will see you next week.


	3. Can You Feel Love Councillor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss end up going to see someone about some emotional issues they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this. Enjoy.

Weiss sat there, a deep scowl on her face as she was forced to sit on a sofa beside Ruby and listen to someone ask questions about their life.

"Yang, I am going to kill you for this." Weiss thought to herself as she tuned out the counselor's droning. They didn't need couples therapy. They were doing perfectly fine, sure Weiss wanted some intimacy but that shouldn't warrant a trip to a shrink. 

"..eiss...Weiss, are you listening?" the counselor asked her voice softly demanding an answer.

"I apologize. I got lost in my thoughts for a moment. What did you say?" Weiss asked scoffing at the... Mrs. Gray.

"I asked if there was anything you'd like to share. Anything about your relationship that bothers you, or even something about Ruby herself that might bother you?" she asked as she clicked her pen out.

"Nothing. Ruby is fine the way she is, and I am perfectly content with our current relationship." Weiss answered internally yelling at the woman in front of her.

"Really now." Mrs. Gray said insinuating there was more to it as she scribbled something onto her clipboard.

"Yes, I am perfectly content."

Mrs. Gray nodded her head before she looked at Ruby. "How about you Ruby? Are you content with your current relationship with Weiss?"

Ruby stole a glance at the hand she had laid out beside Weiss before she looked back and nodded her head.

"Mhmmm. Then what was with that glance?" Ruby jumped in surprise while she clenched and unclenched her hand nervously her gaze drifting towards Weiss before she looked down at the floor.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked a twinge of pain and anger sliding into her name. "Am I doing something wrong?" 

Ruby quickly shook her head, her gaze anywhere but towards the ex-heiress. 

"Ruby please, don't lie to me," Weiss said, the hurt now evident in her voice. 

Ruby's eye looked towards Mrs. Gray before she pulled her and onto her lap and drilled a hole through it with her eye, her face the color of her old cape. 

"Please Ruby, everything that you say here is completely confidential. Feel free to speak your mind." The councilor explained as she lightly tapped her pen on her clipboard. 

"...Embar...rassing..." she hissed out her face somehow growing redder

"I will not judge you, Ruby, so please, speak your mind, and trust me, there is nothing you can say that I haven't heard before. Besides isn't that is why you asked for this session." Mrs. Gray asked. 

"Wait, you set this up?" Weiss asked her calm voice betraying her growing anger. Ruby jumped and stole a quick glance at Weiss before she chose to stare at the floor instead nodding her head slowly. 

"Why? Why did you do this and not tell me?!" Weiss almost yelled her anger now visible. 

Ruby bit her lip, visibly nervous before she took a deep breath and looked at Weiss in the eye. "...You Cried...I...tried to..." Ruby was cut short by a fit of coughs, painful to see and hear. Weiss immediately put a hand on Ruby's back as she continued to cough for a solid minute. 

When Ruby was finally able to breath normally again Weiss removed her hand which was quickly followed by the sound of a pen on paper. 

"Please Ruby, continue."

Ruby took a deep breath as the blush crept back on her face and mumbled something.

"Pardon Ruby, could you repeat..." Mrs. Gray began before she was cut off by Ruby.

"I...want..." she paused her face painfully red. "I want to....touch you...." she finished coughing a few times before looking at Weiss, before strongly blushing but her eye pleading with Weiss.

"What do you mean? You touch me." Weiss asked while Ruby shook her head.

"...Touch..." Ruby said before she pointed, her hand shaking nervously, towards Weiss' pelvis. "…There..." she finished her voice more shaky than usual.

"You mean..." Weiss started before she cut herself off, not wanted to talk about this in front of someone else.

Ruby nodded her head, still embarrassed, but slowly getting over it. There was scribbling in the background before Weiss spoke up.

"Ruby, why didn't you just say you wanted..." she lowered her voice her face flushed "...wanted to have sex?"

Ruby looked away her arm shaking slightly and her lips sealed tight. Weiss scooted over a touch and placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder and gave her a pleading look.

"…I thought..." Ruby stopped and looked away from Weiss, her eye welling with tears.

Weiss immediately got off the couch and kneeled in front of Ruby, her hands covering Ruby's. She could feel the fear and shame pulsing off the younger woman. "Please Ruby, what did you think?" the ivory woman pleaded her voice shaking.

Ruby took a deep breath and paused. She opened and closed her mouth, and waited. She sat there wanting to speak but too afraid of what would happen. That was when she felt the familiar squeeze of Weiss' hand, the one saying everything was going to be okay. Ruby took one last breath and stole a glance at Weiss' eyes.

"…I thought...you didn't..." there was a long pause and another deep breath "…love...me.…" she choked out, tears dripping out her eye while a fit of coughing attacked her.

Weiss knelt there dumb struck. Her jaw dropped and her mind went blank, repeating the last few words over and over again. Her own eyes filled with tears as she thought about why Ruby would think that. She went over everything, what she said, what she did, even how she moved. Then it clicked. 

"Ruby, did you...did you hear me?" she trailed off biting her lip to keep it from shaking. Ruby nodded her head, it was subtle but Weiss saw it. 

"I'm....I'm so sorry Ruby." Weiss apologized fearfully. "I...I was..." she stopped her fear of making Ruby's opinion worse. 

Ruby squeezed Weiss' hand to grab her attention with success. Weiss looked her wife in the eye before looking away ashamed. Ruby took a breath "...Weiss...look me...in the...eye..." she ordered. Weiss glanced up at Ruby's face then turned back to give her the floor. She took a deep calming breath before she looked Ruby in the eye. 

They watched each other, wanting yet not wanting to know what was going to happen next. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Ruby broke the silence. 

"…Why..?" Ruby pleaded, the shaking in her voice betraying the serious look in her eyes. 

Weiss opened her mouth to speak and stopped. Her body shook, not from fear, but anxiousness. She opened her mouth and paused again. She took a deep, calming breath. 

"You can't feel down...there, I felt..." she paused for a moment to calm her nerves "I felt like...you would be... left out." she threw out, a weight lifting from her shoulders. "I mean… You wouldn't be able to feel good. It...it wouldn't feel special to you." She trailed off her voice fading out. 

"...I can...still feel...there..." she stated giving Weiss' hand a reaffirming squeeze. 

Weiss froze. "What?"

"...I can...feel...there..." she repeated her face serious.

Weiss sat there in awe. They had been married for over two years, married just before the fight against Her. After all this time Weiss had thought she had no feeling below her waist. But in reality...it was different.

"You mean...you can..." Weiss tried asking, her words failing her.

Ruby simply nodded her head "...If you...would...have me..."

Weiss couldn't hold herself back as she just about jumped on top of Ruby and kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was powerful, Weiss felt like it was their first kiss all over again. She felt her feelings explode when she pulled away, not wanting to let go of her wife.

She laid her forehead on Ruby's and looked deep into her wife's eye Seeing the joy and relief Weiss spoke "I'm sorry Ruby. I should have talked to you, instead of keeping it all to myself." Weiss sighed before adding "Guess my father sunk his claws deeper than I thought."

Ruby pulled her head apart from Weiss' and placed her hand on Weiss' head and smiled. "...It's okay... I still...love you..."

Weiss felt her cheeks flush slightly at the admission, happy that those words still made her feel like this, even after all that time passed.

Weiss softly smiled back as she placed a hand on Ruby's knee. "I love you too." they sat there looking into each other's eyes, lost together when out of nowhere there heard clapping. Remembering they weren't alone their faces burst into a deep red.

As the clapping subsided Mrs. Gray spoke. "Congratulations you two. I thought it might take more time than that, but I'm glad you did it all on your own with only slight prodding from little old me."

Weiss quickly sat back down and tried to compose herself despite the deep blush on her face. Ruby simply smiled before making a joke about Weiss which was blown off with a deeper blush and a huff from the ex-heiress.

Looking at the hands that hadn't left each other since their kiss Mrs. Gray smiled. "Would still like to stay for the next twenty minutes? Or would you like to leave early and enjoy each others company?" she said a joking smirk on her lips.

She was met with a furious blush from Ruby, her face matching her namesake, and Weiss shying away, admitting it with the way she tried to hide.

"Go on then. Don't let this old lady keep you." Mrs. Gray said with a wave of her hand.

Weiss stood up and reached out to shake the older lady's hand before Ruby followed suit.

"It was a treat having you two here. I hope I won't have to see you again." she joked earning a chuckle from the youngest of the three. Weiss gave her a small smile before thanking her again and hurrying Ruby out the door for some...intimate activities.

Shaking her head Mrs. Gray sat down and looked at who was due next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this. It makes me so happy to see people reading what I have written. I hope you were all as excited as I was when the soundtrack came out just yesterday.
> 
> Well this is the last one that actually has continuity, the rest will have no continuity whatsoever. But I hope you all still enjoy.


	4. Can You Feel Love Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter, Weiss, and Ruby go out for coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about being late. Work was kicking my but with people not being there. I'm really sorry and now see why authors don't end up following a schedule too tightly. 
> 
> Either way this is the second chapter I ever wrote and one of the ones I have edited the most. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S. There is a scene that may be shocking to some readers, readers discretion is advised. (Always wanted to use that tag)

It was boiling hot outside which reduced everyone outside to a sweaty mess, unless you were two certain ice queens. Ruby, Weiss, and Winter were laughing to themselves while enjoying a cold drink at a cafe found at random.

"So Winter, any luck smelting a certain man's heart?" Weiss asked as she took a sip of iced tea. While Ruby almost spat out the tea she had just started to drink Winter just sat there her eyes wide open in surprise. 

Winter reached over to her sister and felt her forehead. "She's not sick." 

Weiss looked at her sister with a crooked eyebrow. "Of course I'm not sick." she scoffed as she removed Winter's hand from her forehead. 

"...But..." there was a large breath "…you made...a pun..." Ruby croaked out as she felt Weiss' forehead this time. "...Are you...sure...you're okay..?"

"Ruby, not you too." she clicked her tongue while she grabbed Ruby's hand and placed it back on the table, next to her drink. "And I make jokes."

Winter and Ruby looked at each other and shook their heads as they responded.

"No... you don't."

"Hey!" Weiss said playfully "Yes I do. Remember the pun I made after we fought Roman in the paladin?"

Ruby closed her eye and put her hand to her chin. "...Roman...in a what..?" she asked looking Weiss in the eye.

Weiss was taken aback "You know, in the giant robot under the bridge. When Neo dropped in and made our plans..."

"Fall apart?" Winter finished with an arrogant and knowing look on her face. At the statement, Ruby burst into her airy and raspy laughs.

Weiss sent each of them a glare before retorting "So now it's funny?"

Ruby nodded her head and continued to laugh while Weiss began to pout. Which was cut short as Ruby grabbed her chest and began to cough violently. 

Weiss waited for a second to see if it would pass but was mistaken in thinking so. She grabbed Ruby's drink and tapped her wife on the shoulder. Ruby began to slowly regain her composure, and when she did Weiss held the glass up to Ruby's lips and tipped it lightly. After a few seconds, Ruby grabbed Weiss' wrist and the ex-heiress put the glass back on the table, half of the drink gone in an instant. Weiss then placed her hand over Ruby's, which had returned to the armrest of her wheelchair.

"You okay sweetie?" Weiss asked, her voice lined with concern and a small bit of worry in her eyes.

Ruby thought to herself "Even after two years of this, she still worries about me." Ruby smiled inwardly "She knows I'm fine, but asks anyways. What did I do to make you fall in love with me?" she then looked at Weiss and smiled before she gave her a small nod. Weiss let out a small sigh of relief while she intertwined their fingers. 

"Well, now that that discussion is over, " Weiss stated recomposing herself "we can get back to what I previously asked." she looked at Winter before she heard Ruby descend into a fit of giggles. Weiss shot her a questioning look only to receive a cheeky response. 

"...That... conversa...tion..." Ruby giggled again before taking a deep breath and finishing "...fell apart..." she squeezed out before a fit of giggles hit her almost immediately followed up by a much smaller coughing fit compared to before.

"Ruby Rose!" Weiss almost yelled as she slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "You just got over a fit! Calm down!" Ruby grinned sheepishly in response to her wife's glare. Weiss sat down and sighed while placing her hand over her eyes. "You're going to be the death of me, I hope you know that." 

Ruby grinned in response as she held up her hand, showing off the ring on her finger. "...Till death...do...us part..." she repeated bringing the finger closer to Weiss with a devilish grin. 

Weiss only rolled her eyes in response and reached out to grab her wife's hand. Ruby grabbed back and gave a soft squeeze and gazed into Weiss' eyes before they were interrupted by a loud cough. Ruby jumped and looked up to see Winter with a disapproving look on her face.

"Please remember that you are not alone here, if you wish to...enjoy each others company, please let me be excused." she took a sip of her tea and watched as Weiss furiously disagreed with her about that look and Ruby just blushed with a grin.

Ruby heard her name and turned to each side but didn't see anyone beside her. She shrugged her shoulders before Winter spoke up.

"Hello, sir. Do you have business with Ruby?" she motioned to Ruby as she turned her chair on the spot to see a man slightly taller than Winter, with jet black hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, Ma'am.... My name is, uh, Onyx." He said as he held out his hand for a handshake. Ruby gave him a smile before she reached her left hand. He froze for a moment before he hurriedly put out his other hand. 

"I just wanted to say, that I am a huge fan of yours." He stated, his body shaking with so much excitement and nervousness you could cut it with a spoon. 

"Good to know." Weiss said sarcastically "Now could you..." before she could shoo the fan off Weiss heard Ruby hiss out her name. She turned to her wife confused before Ruby spoke again. 

"...It's okay...one or...two..." one could see Weiss struggling to speak as she opened her mouth time and time again only to close it, unable to finish. 

"But Ruby..." Weiss complained, her voice oozing with annoyance as she used her head to gesture to Winter who was sitting back avoiding being pulled into this. 

"...Weiss...either now...or later..." 

Weiss was about to protest when she looked at Onyx, his eyes pleading. She gave him a quick glare before huffing and looking back at her sister. 

Ruby turned to look at Onyx face to...stomach technically. She gave him a smile. "...Two questions..." she stated as she held up two fingers. 

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well... I really only have one...so..." he stuttered before taking a breath to calm himself. "I've read all three of your biographies and your autobiography and was just wondering." he paused rubbing his hands together "what exactly happened in the fight against Salem?"

Ruby twitched at the name. She hadn't heard it in years and could feel herself begin to sweat from fear. She took a shaky breath and opened her mouth to speak ".....It was......Dark.….Cold......No.......Hot....." she let out her voice shaking and her knuckles growing white from the grip on her chair. "...Sad.…Angry.…Confused...." she began to shake violently "……Afraid.…." you could see the fear in her eye, it was crippling and all-consuming. She hugged herself as her breaths became short and fast.

Tears began to streak down her face as she began to whimper. 

"...Please stop..."

She curled into herself. 

"...It hurts..." 

She curled deeper. 

"...I'm sorry..." she said, unable to curl in farther as her body shook with pure terror and she began to slowly rock herself back and forth.

"Ma'am?" Onyx asked bending down to look her in the eye. "Miss Rose, are you okay?" he reached out and laid a comforting hand on Ruby. He regretted it instantly as Ruby let loose a piercing scream of sheer terror before she pushed off of her wheelchair and slammed into another table as a trail of rose petals fluttered to the ground. 

The cafe froze and looked at the young girl. Curled into the fetal position best she could, covering her face and whimpering.

Hearing the commotion Weiss turned around to see her wife in a sobbing heap on the ground. She shot Onyx a look that would make a Grimm cower in fear as she charged past him straight to Ruby, her eyes ablaze with an azure flame.

She knelt on the ground and listened to what Ruby was chanting, "... I'm sorry.….I'm sorry...." she continued to whisper to herself.

Weiss took a deep breath and reached out to lift her wife off the ground and into her arms. 

As Ruby was pulled into a tight hug and Weiss felt an arm wrap itself around her neck. She began to softly whisper sweet nothings to the panicking woman. She pat her lover's hair and occasionally rubbed circles on her back slowly calming her down from her panic attack. 

As her sobs slowly dissipated Weiss picked her up and carried her to her chair and sat her down. She then grabbed Ruby's scroll and called Yang. Quickly giving Ruby the scroll before she turned to see Winter interrogating the man. 

"What did you do?"

He shook his hands back and forth as he answered "Nothing I swear. I just asked her a question." shame and fear wafted off him, enough to feed an Alpha.

"What did you ask her?" Winter inquired her body strangely tense. Weiss chose that moment to join in the interrogation.

"Did the question have anything to do with...Her..." Weiss peeked back at Ruby who had her scroll next to her ear, talking with Yang still shaking. "with Salem?" she ended with her words no more than a whisper. Onyx hung his head low as an answer. 

Weiss glared at him and opened her mouth to yell but paused. She instead took a deep breath and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Gods this feels wrong," she muttered under her breath "Ruby...well she can't handle thinking about Her too much, as you can see." you could see the difficulty she had speaking while holding back her anger "You didn't know, so..." she paused and visibly forced the words out through gritted teeth "it's not your fault." she finished the flames around her eyes turning into nothing. 

He hung his head low and apologized again before Winter shooed him away. Weiss than felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to her sister with a confused expression as the flame around her eyes dissipated.

"Though I'm glad you did not yell at him I must ask, why were you angry?"

Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "He hurt Ruby. I know he didn't mean to, but Ruby..." Weiss looked at her wife who was now calmly listening to Yang and inputting a word here or there. "She has just been through so much. First, her mother, then the fall of Beacon, not to mention everything during the war, and well...Her." Weiss took a deep breath and looked at her wife "I'm just... I'm just tired of seeing her hurt and scared. I mean she still wakes up from the night terrors. I just..." she took a deep breath and wiped away the forming tears. "I just want her to be safe and happy."

Winter smiled as she gave her sister a hug while Weiss' eyes widened at the unusual form of affection the older woman was showing, but accepted it nonetheless. "Just ask her yourself, and I can assure you she would say she is very happy." Winter consoled while patting Weiss on the back. Weiss snuggled into her sister and Winter gave her a soft squeeze before ending the hug and straightening out her suit. "Well dear sister, I believe it is time I take my leave. We have been here longer than intended and I have a flight I must make."

Weiss nodded and agreed with Winter "After an attack, especially one that strong, she tends to want affection so I need to take care of that." she looked over at Ruby and saw her say her goodbyes and end the call before rolling towards Weiss. Ruby wheeled up beside Weiss and grabbed her hand as they stood there. Weiss gestured to the hand Ruby was clinging to like a lifeline. "See what I mean?" Winter let out a soft chuckle before turning to the youngest of the three.

"Ruby, it is time I take my leave. I have a flight to catch." Ruby nodded in response before she wheeled a bit closer to Winter and held out her arm in a hugging gesture. Winter was surprised as she had already extended her hand for a handshake. They were there for a few seconds before Weiss broke the silence.

"You won't win this Winter. If you don't hug her she will charge at you." Ruby nodded in affirmation a childlike smile on her face "Trust me, she does that with all of us, and you're family, so even more so." Winter sighed with a smile on her face as she bent down and gave the beaming Ruby a quick hug.

Winter stood up straight and adjusted her jacket again. "Thank you two for the...interesting time." Ruby blushed and scratched the back of her head. "But it is high time I head back," she stated very matter of factly. "I'll see you two again another day. Goodbye, I love you Weiss." she said with a wave.

Weiss said her goodbye and Ruby croaked out what sounded like a mix of 'see you later' and 'goodbye' as they paid for their drinks and went on their way home with Ruby keeping her hand on Weiss' all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I was rather nervous about posting this one due to the attack Ruby has and didn't want to offend anyone. If I did I am really sorry.
> 
> Feel free to comment and leave criticisms on how to better my work, but please don't be rude. 
> 
> Thank you all again and I will see you again in the future.


	5. Can You Feel Love Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Ruby go to a pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone, hope you are all happy to read some more of this fic.
> 
> Not much to say about this other than I hope you enjoy.

"Ya need any help Sis?" Yang called out as she finished putting on her swimsuit, a plain yellow bikini top with black shorts.

"...Nope..." Ruby called back popping the p like they always did. Yang leaned against the wall watching the stall that Ruby was changing in.

Yang thought about why Ruby would change in a stall. "I mean, it's Ruby," Yang thought to herself "she doesn't really care if women see her naked." Yang ran her prosthetic through her hair "Why would she be hiding in a stall embarrassed noOOOWWW!" Yang ended with an audible yelp of pain as her metallic hand caught in her hair.

"...Yang...? You...okay...?" Ruby called out from her little fortress of solitude.

Yang fiddled with the hand in her hair while she replied. "I'm fine. Just got my hand caught in my hair." she moved her hand and got it more stuck making her even more angry. Yang took a deep breath and tried twisting it out, only to get it more knotted in there. Her eyes flashed red and opened her mouth to scream at her arm when the door to Ruby's stall opened up revealing the young girl in a black one piece with a deep crimson sarong clipped around her waist.

Ruby wheeled herself to her sister and with one hand untangled her sisters hand from her hair. Yang reached out her right hand to pat her sister on the head but stopped. She brought her hand back and used her left hand to pat Ruby's head. "Thanks Sis." Yang giggled as Ruby pouted and pushed her hand away. "It's amazing what you are able to do with one arm." Ruby gave a proud smile and puffed out her more than modest chest. 

"Either way," Yang let out a chuckle as she grabbed Ruby's wheelchair and pushed them towards the pool. "Let's go swimming." 

Ruby nodded in agreement as she was pushed out of the change rooms and into veiw of the pool. Yang brought Ruby to the edge, also known as the place where the parents sit and watch their kids, before Yang took out Ruby's floating chair and filled it with air.

Presenting it like a trophy Yang exclaimed "The S.S. Rose is ready for use." Ruby rolled her eye before holding out her arm, ready to be picked up.

"You have been hanging out with Weiss way to much. You're picking up her habits." Ruby chuckled before responding. 

"...Well...she is...my wife..." 

Yang sighed as picked up her sister "Yeah, but one ice queen is plenty. We don't want a second one."

Ruby simply said Winter's name and Yang wanted to slap her forehead. "Oh, you brat, you know what I mean." 

Yang placed the seat in the water and sat Ruby on top. She then jumped into the water herself and began to drag Ruby around while they talked excitedly.

They reached a deeper part and Yang went ahead (with Ruby's ok that she wouldn't drown) so she could get some actual swimming done. It was at this point that Ruby really started to think about how her body hindered her ability to be with friends, family, or even just people in general.

She didn't think very long before she heard a cat call beside her. She ignored it thinking it was for someone else, until the person came up to her left and spoke.

"Hey there cutie. Havin' fun?" a man asked, a flirtatious tone in his voice. Not wanting to deal with anyone like this she simply held up her hand and showed off the ring she had around her finger. Surprisingly the man didn't seem deterred in the slightest. "That's a nice ring you got. But there's no way that man is as good as I am.

Ruby simply sighed without even bothering to respond she began to push herself towards Yang, but was stopped when the man grabbed her floating chair. Discontent with the man she simply turned towards him and saw him jump at the sight of her burnt face. "...I'm married...Please...leave..." she began to push herself away but didn't get far as the man still had a tight grip on her chair.

"Just hold on a minute. You're saying some guy out there is married to...you?" the man barely held back his laughter as chuckles leaked out "Poor guy must pity you something fierce. Bet he doesn't even care about you." 

Ruby felt her insides burn with rage at the accusations. She had had doubts before, but for a "logical" reason. But the man continued ignoring Ruby's seething anger "I mean who would be stupid enough to marry someone like you? Oh I know!" he exclaimed before finishing. "Someone uglier than you."

There was a large slapping noise as Ruby panted, her hand feeling a tingling sensation after it connected with his arrogant face.

"…Don't...insult...Weiss..." the man stood there surprised that Ruby actually slapped him. In anger the man grabbed Ruby's good arm and was about to pull her off the chair and shout but stopped when the water around him began to bubble with heat. He looked at the bubbles forming and immediately let go of Ruby.

"What the hell!?" the man exclaimed as he began to wade away from the heat. But he was stopped by a single hand gripping his wrist. He looked at the blonde holding him and shook with fear.

Her blazing red eyes stared into his as she leaned forward and strengthened her grip. "The hell do you think you were doing!?" she yelled drawing attention to them.

Ruby reached out towards Yang to calm her down but couldn't reach. She called out her sisters name, but her sister was to blinded by anger to notice.

"Nothing! What do you think you're doing?"

Her hair ignited and she tightened her grip more causing him to wince in pain.

"I'm keeping you away from my sister! She clearly didn't want you there, yet you stayed." she shouted, everyone's eyes on the two of them now.

"I didn't hear your sister say she didn't like the company." he arrogantly remarked trying to remove his arm from the vice like grip of the prosthetic.

"With the way you listen, I don't think you'd hear shit! Now just..." there was a splash and a cry of Yang's name causing her to turn around. 

When she did she helped in fear seeing ruby under the water. had fallen into the water. While the water was shallow, it was to high for Ruby to keep herself above the surface.

Yang let go in a panic and grabbed her sister out of the water. She hurriedly sat her sister on her chair and checked to see if she was okay. 

After a moment of Yang freaking out and Ruby calming her down, Yang turned around to find the man had left. She slapped the water angrily before apologizing. 

"Sorry I wasn't there to help out." she scratched the back of her neck before mumbling under her breath "I shouldn't have left her alone." Ruby picked this up, as Weiss has a habit of mumbling when she is nervous.

"Yang..." the brawler looked her sister in the eye "...I'm not...a...child...anymore... You don't...need to..." Ruby paused for a moment clutching her chest taking huge gulps of air. Yang reached out and laid her hand on Ruby's shoulder. Before Yang could ask if she was okay, her hand was swatted away and met with a glare. Yang took a step back, perplexed by her sisters actions.

Ruby took a deep breath before 'yelling' at Yang   
"...Stop...Babying me...!" Ruby laid back on her chair and panted heavily, completely out of breath.

Yang, shocked by Ruby's outburst, asked "Ruby, where did that come from?" she reached out her hand but paused remembering what happened previously. She then pulled her arm back and waited for Ruby to respond.

Once Ruby had caught her breath she responded. "...You and...Weiss...won't let...me do...anything...myself..." she paused before continuing "…I'm not...useless...I can...take care...of my...self..." Ruby stated an angry glare in her eye.

Yang took a moment to think of what her sister said before apologizing "I'm sorry Ruby, it's habit. You're my baby sister, I want to take care of you."

Ruby nodded her head in understanding before retorting "I...understand...but...you treat...me like...I can't...do...anything...alone..."

Yang began to speak but felt the words die in her throat. She knew what Ruby had said was true. Her and Weiss did baby Ruby a bit too much. 

Yang sighed and began playing with her hair. "I know, but I can't help it. You used to be a strong confident huntress, ready to take on the world, but now." Yang felt her eyes watering her and her hands trembling "Now you're stuck in a wheelchair. You can barely talk, and half of your body can't feel anything...and I... I couldn't do anything to stop it." Yang slapped the water huffing until she felt Ruby's hand slide into hers. 

Yang looked up and saw Ruby shake her head. "...It's...not your...fault..." she said, trying to comfort her older sister. 

"I know...I can't help it..." she ran her hand through her hair. "I just feel so guilty, I can't help it." she sighed looking down. "It hurts knowing no matter what I did, no matter how hard I fought, I couldn't help you."

"…Yang…I chose...to fight..." Ruby said as she let go of her sisters hand to pat her sisters head this time, only to lose her balance for a moment. Yang's arm shot out and pushed her sister back onto her floating chair. 

They stood there silent before Yang said she had done enough swimming. Ruby agreed with a simple nod and the made their way back to the change room. 

When they arrived Ruby grabbed her stuff and began to head towards her little fortress of solitude, also known as the toilet stall. 

Yang quickly dried herself off and changed before leaning on the wall next to the stall Ruby was in. She stood there remembering her previous thoughts on the situation of Ruby hiding in the stall.

"Hey Ruby?" she called out. When she heard Ruby ask what she needed she asked "Just wondering, but why the stall? I know you don't find it embarrassing to be naked. I mean you lived with the rest of us for so long, so why are you hiding now?"

The blonde heard a mumble in response and was about to ask what she said was when her name was called.

"What's up Sis?" she asked crossing her arms.

There was pause before she got her answer. "...Am I..........ugly..?"

"No. I think you're cute." she answered, confused as to where that came from. "Why? Did that guy say something?"

There was a click and a fully clothed but still damp Ruby wheeled out.

"...No..." Yang gave her the look. "...Yes...but that's...not why...I...feel......ugly..." she petered off not wanting to talk about it.

"What's up Sis?" Yang asked, kneeling down and putting her hand on her sisters leg. "You know you can talk to me."

Ruby took a deep breath and looked away from Yang. "...I just...feel...ugly..." she stated guilty about feeling how she did.

"Why? You're plenty cute." Yang countered grabbing a towel and drying of Ruby's hair.

Ruby gestured the right half of herself. "...Ugly..."

Yang sighed and looked Ruby in the eye. "Tell me, what do you think of Weiss' scar?"

"...That's..." Ruby began.

"Nope, I asked what you think of her scar."

Ruby lightly pushed Yang's hand off of her head along with the towel she had been holding. "...It's...beautiful..." Ruby explained scratching her cheek.

Yang stood up and slung the towel over her shoulder "There ya go." Yang stated while Ruby gave her a confused look.

Yang shook her head and put a hand on her hip and began gesturing with her left hand. "I mean, Weiss thinks that scar makes her ugly, but we don't think so. I see it a something cool. And you see it as proof of her rejection of good old papa Schnee." Yang explained beginning to push Ruby out the door. "That's the same way we see it with you. I find it badass, Blake doesn't really care about scars...usually." she said stealing a glance at her arm.

"And Weiss," Yang continued "she probably sees it as your resolve to help others even at the cost of your life."

Ruby sat there and letting it all sink in. "I really am a child sometimes." she thought to herself. "Here I am wallowing in grief while the others have all moved along. What am I doing? I'm the leader of team RWBY! Get your act together."

Ruby took a deep breath and looked back at Yang as her sister picked her up and placed her in the car. "...Hey Sis..." Ruby said looking directly at her sister.

"What's up?" Yang asked as she folded up Ruby's chair and placed it in the back.

"...Thanks..." Ruby said a soft smile on her face. "...You're the...best...big sister...ever..." Yang looked over to her sister before kissing her forehead.

"Thanks sis." Yang said before ruffling her sisters hair. "Now, how about some food. I'm starving."

Ruby began to beam, her smile growing to massive proportions. "...Chicken..?"

"Of course. Weiss isn't here to complain, so of course we are getting fast food." Yang stated as the car roared to life.

Ruby began chanting about chicken nuggets as Yang turned off the lot and sped her way to the nearest place where they could get chicken nuggets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> As I am busy all week I will not be able to do much writing but I will definitely do what I can. 
> 
> Thank you once again and feel free to leave any comments you wish. But please, don't be rude.


	6. Can You Feel Love Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone sorry about last week, my editor was busy and they didn't even look at this one at all so I apologize if the editing is a little off.
> 
> This is supposed to be a lighter chapter and I am not that good at writing fluff and slice of life stuff, so I hope it's good. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy.

Vermilion ran ahead while Weiss wheeled Ruby up towards the store. Like his mother Vermilion had lots of energy and decided it would be easier to watch him if they brought him to a stuffed animal shop. The walls were lined with dozens of different stuffies and there was even a section where you make your own.

"Vermilion!" Weiss called out. The boy stopped and looked at Weiss before he ran towards the two women.

"What is it Aunty Weiss?" the boy asked leaning on Ruby's wheelchair. 

"Don't run so far ahead. We can't go as fast as you can." she said softly as she looked into his baby blue eyes. 

He looked at her confused "But mommy said Aunty Ruby was super fast. She said that Aunty Ruby would turn into flowers and go super fast, like a super hero!" he smiled ear to ear with his eyes wide wanting to see it in action. 

Ruby reached forward and ruffled his almost red hair. "...I can't...not...anymore..." Ruby coughed out with a nostalgic look in her eyes. 

It was times like these that made her wish she could use her legs. To be able to run with Vermilion and to dance around Weiss, as well as participate in more intimate activities. These times really made her think about how unlucky she was to lose her ability to walk. 

"But mommy has seen you use it before." he stated his eyes boring into Ruby. 

"...It's...hard to...even move..." she paused and waited a moment to catch her breath "...in a...straight line...with...it..." she finished. Vermilion just looked at her perplexed. 

Weiss sighed "She can use it, but only for a quick dash. She can't run with it anymore." she explained "Does that make sense?" she asked hoping he would understand. Luckily for her he did and he nodded his head furioisly.

"Good. Now I need to freshen up. How about I meet you two at the food court?" as if to answer Ruby's stomach made a small but easily noticeable gurgle at the offer of food. The three of them chuckled.

"...I'd...like that..." Ruby answered with a small blush. The two of them looked at Vermilion and he nodded in response.

"I'll see you two there then. And Vermilion," she looked him in the eye. "I want you to stay with Aunty Ruby okay?" he gave a salute like his mother would as he sharply nodded his head. Weiss then pat Ruby on the shoulder "I'll see you there sweetie." she said giving her a small kiss on the cheek. Ruby nodded with a smile as Weiss turned and walked off.

Immediately Vermilion jumped in front of Ruby. "Do you want me to push you?" he asked with a wide grin covering the lower half of his face. Ruby chuckled in response.

"...Sure...go...ahead..." with that Vermilion ran behind the wheelchair and pushed as hard as he could, but she barely budged. Even with strength like his mother, he was just to young to be able to push an adult. "…Ver...milion..." Ruby said with a smile. When he looked up he saw Ruby pat her lap and he beamed. He immediately ran around and just about leaped onto her lap.

"It's just like a carnival ride!" he exclaimed loudly as he bounced with excitement. Ruby then began to wheel them forward all the while listening to Vermilion talk about this and that.

They eventually made it to the escalators and Vermilion jumped off and onto the moving staircase before Ruby could even speak. "Race you there." he said as began to run up the stairs.

"Vermi..." Ruby shouted before she was hit by a fit off coughs. She looked up in between her coughs to see him reach the top. She tried to yell again but only to have the same reaction as before.

She continued to cough until she felt the tip of a finger brush her back. Ruby peeked at the person beside her to see an older woman, probably in her mid forties already, gently rubbing her back.

"Are you okay?" the stranger asked as she lowered herself to Ruby's height.

Ruby nooded in response between coughs while she reached for her water bottle. "Do you need my help with anything?" the woman asked politely.

Ruby took a long drink from her bottle before she responded. "Ver...mili...on...took stairs...I can't...keep up..." 

The woman stood back up "Would you like me to grab him for you?" the woman asked. Ruby hesitated for a moment before nodding her head.

"Alright." the woman exclaimed "What does he look like?" the lady asked as she stood back up.

Ruby quickly explained him to her and the lady nodded before going to the escalator while Ruby rolled herself over to the elevator.

When she reached the top she could see the lady looking around searching for the small ginger while calling out his name. 

They looked and looked but he was nowhere to be found. Fearing that she would have to face Nora after losing her child Ruby hurriedly wheeled herself around searching even harder than she ever had. 

That was when she saw the lady kneeling beside Vermilion as he stood there drilling holes into the ground with his eyes. Ruby rolled herself over to them and saw him glance at her before immediately turning back to the ground. Ruby nodded her thanks before giving Vermilion a stern look.

"…What...did we...ask you...to do..?" she asked, trying to sound like a parent. His gaze never left the floor as he answered.

"Stay next to you." he mumbled as he stood there, with tears starting to form.

"You should listen to your mother." the lady stated "She just wants to take care of you." 

Ruby looked at the girl and shook her head. "...Not mine...friends..." she wheezed out, her breaths short and quick from the frantic searching she had done.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the older lady apologized "I had assumed because of the hair..." she trailed off.

"...It's..." Ruby began before she was cut off.

"Ruby Rose!" she heard someone shout. Knowing that voice by heart as well as the tone used, Ruby screamed internally, nervously awaiting the scolding she was about to get. She looked towards the food court to see Weiss stomping towards them.

It was Ruby's turn to look at the floor, doing anything to avoid eye contact.

"What took you so long? I have been waiting for ten minutes. What could have possibly taken you so long?" Weiss scolded her eyes boring holes into Ruby's.

"I'm sorry Aunty Weiss." Vermilion said "I ran away and Aunty Ruby had to come get me." Vermilion admitted his body shaking and tears slowly spilling out.

Weiss took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Vermilion, what did I ask you to do?" she sighed out, not wanting to yell at a child.

"Stay with Aunty Ruby."

"And what did you do?"

"I..." he took a deep breath trying to stop the shaking shaking. "I ran away..." he trailed of, tears now openly sliding down his face. 

"Listen Vermilion," Weiss said kneeling down "I'm not going to yell. I get it, you have lots of energy, and your mother can keep up with you when you are running about." Weiss gently pulled Vermilion's head to look at her. "But we can't, you have to understand that."

Ruby nodded her head as she placed a hand on his shoulder "...I'm not...mad...just...worried... Okay?" Vermilion nodded as he wiped the tears away. 

Ruby sat back up straight and thanked the lady before she left. 

The three of them waved good bye before Ruby turned to Vermilion and asked "...You still...hungry..?"

With a smile slowly beggining to cover his small face he begged "Can I have pizza? Can I? Pleasepleaseplease?" 

Ruby gave him a big smile and easily scooped him up and onto her lap. "...Of course...you can..." Ruby turned to Weiss "...We can...right..?" Weiss simply rolled her eyes as she began pushing them. 

"All right. I guess we can have some." she said as they head off towards the food court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Before posting this I wasn't sure what to post.
> 
> I got about 3 chapters I have finished and 2 that are almost done, but I felt I should go with one a little more light compared to the last few.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all next time.


	7. Can You Feel Love Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby sits Weiss down for a talk she's wanted to have for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I apologize for not posting anything for quite a while.
> 
> Work has been tough and stressful and life has kicked me in the pants a few times along the way for good measure so I couldn't get much writing in. 
> 
> Aside from that I hope you enjoy.

The air was heavy at the Rose house. Ruby and Weiss sat across from each other, Ruby scratching her cheek nervously while Weiss sat there slack jawed.

"Wait, you want to what?" Weiss asked barely able to close her jaw. Ruby shuffled on her seat before responding.

"...Have a...kid..." she stated, her words firm. Weiss leaned back in her chair.

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

Ruby put up her hand and held out the appropriate number "...Four months..."

Weiss couldn't believe it, she never guessed that Ruby would want to be a mother. Then again they both thought that Ruby would die a huntress. Dozens of thoughts ran through the ivory woman's head as she asked Ruby a simple question. 

"Why?" Ruby tilted her head like a puppy, not sure how to respond. "Why do you want a child?" she continued her many questions pouring out "Where did this come from? What made you start thinking about..." Weiss was cut cut off by her wife when she held up a finger. 

"...One at...a time..." she said trying to calm the older woman. 

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Weiss composed her racing mind, slightly. "What made you want a child?"

The redhead sat there for a moment, choosing her words and after a few moments she spoke. 

"...I want...to...create...something...with you..." she explained her words bearing pounds of weight to them. 

Weiss took in her reasoning, thinking of what it would be like to raise a child with Ruby. 

Weiss imagined what it would be like. Something created by them, running through the house, wanting hugs and cookies. Begging for attention and warmth. She imagined herself caring for the child, being a mother, cuddling with the little bundle of joy as they shook in fear of her. 

"But..." Weiss began "but what if...what if I am...what if I'm like...them?" she asked her voice shaking, remembering her own parents. How they weren't there when she was afraid. Always criticising her when she was happy. How they would break her heart when she wanted to be loved.

A rough hand gripped hers gently. Weiss looked up to see Ruby beside her a soft, a reassuring smile on her lips.

"...You won't..." she said comforting the older Rose "... I won't...let you..." Weiss opened her mouth to retort only to be shushed "...Sshh... I won't...let you...cause you...are kind..."

"But... You know how I am. What if I lose my temper?" Weiss asked now shaking "What if I do something stupid?"

Ruby let out a soft chuckle "...I'm the...stupid one... You'll be...fine... You got...Yang to...like you..."

Before Weiss could retort she was once again cut off. "...You're strict...not mean..." Ruby said rubbing circles on Weiss' hand. "...Our child...would love...you... just as...much as...I do..."

Weiss sighed trying to let go of her worries. "What if I make a mistake?"

"...You won't..."

Weiss looked her wife in the eye her own eyes showing fear. "You don't know that."

Ruby shook her head "...You won't... You're a...perfectionist..." Ruby said, plain and simple. "...and if...you do... I'll be...there... I'll help...fix it...because...it will...be ours..." Ruby said leading forward and planting a soft kiss on Weiss' forehead.

With a sigh of defeat Weiss spoke, her head facing the floor. "I'll... I'll think about it." Weiss stole a glance at her wife, the joy barely held back by the body she had.

Ruby pulled Weiss into a large hug, her body shaking with absolute joy. "...Thank you... Weiss... I love you..." she stated pulling back a giving Weiss a quick peck on the lips.

With a soft smile Weiss responded "I love you to." she gave her wife another quick peck before pushing away from the table and standing up. "It's pretty late. We should head to bed." Weiss stated looking at the clock.

Ruby gave Weiss a come hither look "...Not tired...to excited..."

Weiss simply rolled her eyes not seeing Ruby's face "You are such a child." she said, a playful smile on her lips. "Either way it's bedtime, so let's go." She proceeded to grab Ruby's chair. Only to feel a hand on her arm swiftly pull her down till she had her face beside Ruby's.

Placing Weiss' hand on her breast she whispered "...Wrong excited..." Weiss rolled her eyes and stood back up. She then gave Ruby a smirk of her own as she spoke.

"Even more reason to go the the bedroom." she showed of her smirk as she turned around, swaying her hips the way Ruby liked it.

"Damn she's hot." Ruby thought to herself, wheeling herself towards their room. "And I'm gonna make her scream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this all the way to the end. I really love the idea of Ruby and Weiss being parents, especially due to their completely opposite upbringing.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and I will see you again in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of you who read this all the way to the end. I wrote this almost a year ago and am super excited to share this with you all.
> 
> I will upload the next few chapters over the next few weeks as I would like to go back through and edit them one last time. 
> 
> Thank you all once again for reading this and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
